


never go home

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they sleep in the car and stretch out in the back, they travel from town to town, through country lanes and busy motorways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never go home

they sleep in the car and stretch out in the back, they travel from town to town, through country lanes and busy motorways.

tom watches the birds flutter against the telephone lines and serge wiggles his fingers at single cats.

the nights cut off and the light from the streetlamps burn orange.

they pick berries from bushes and laugh against each other fingers bruised with reds and purples, the bitter taste of blackberries never drawing any of the sweetness from their kisses.

serge drives with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hanging out the window, at night he grasps at fireflies and tom snuffles against the blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders.

they barely talk but they both know what the other is thinking. the summer hits with a passion that sends sweat down their backs and light in their eyes.

tom steals some sunglasses and serge grins at the lurid green colour that frames toms eyes. they kiss messily and laugh loudly and never go home.


End file.
